The present invention relates to devices that retain ice or similar objects in beverage glasses, cups, or similar containers while permitting free flow of liquid beverage from the containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to ice retaining devices that retain ice but not liquid in the same container when the container is tipped or inverted.
A common problem associated with the consumption of a beverage containing ice cubes is that the ice cubes float on the surface of the beverage and therefore come in contact with the lips of the drinker. In addition to this problem, the ice cubes often greatly impede the flow of the beverage into the drinker's mouth, frustrating the drinker's desire simply to drink the beverage, rather than maneuver around ice cubes with his or her lips. When one tips the glass up to enhance the flow of liquid, the ice may come rushing toward the drinker, spilling the contents of the container on the drinker, particularly when the drinker is attempting to consume the final sip or two of the beverage and tilts the container at an extreme angle.
Previous adaptations of beverage container covers or of ice retaining devices either came in unwanted contact with the lips of the drinker, such as in elastically mounted container covers, did not provide for proper flow of liquid remaining in the container, required the user to physically hold the retainer in place upon the container to prevent the retainer from being dislodged from the container, or failed to guarantee stability of the ice retaining member so as to reassure the user that ice will be effectively retained when the container is inverted and shaken.